Wounded
by KpoplurverDirectioner
Summary: Flora had just found out that she was pregnant when Helia broke up with her for Krystal. They broke up before she could tell him about their child. Later, Krystal joined the Winx as their new roommate and the Winx started replacing Flora with Krystal. That was the last straw for Flora and she left Alfea. She went to Earth where she gave birth to Heather. What happens later? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Little Heather

_**~ Wounded ~**_

_Flashback_

"_I promise I'll protect you forever."_

_Flora smiled and snuggled close to Helia. "Me too. I love you."_

"_I love you too." He said and kissed her. She returned the kiss and they only broke apart when someone coughed._

"_Oops... Sorry!"Flora said, and blushed as behind her were the Winx and their boyfriends._

"_Should we give this two lovebirds some alone time before we leave?" Brandon asked, smirking._

"_Sure! Guys let's leave." Sky caught on the joke._

"_Please! Guys stop joking!" Helia said frowning._

"_Okay. Sorry! Let's leave now before Headmaster Saladin go crazy!" the guys said laughing._

_Flashback Ended_

Flora had tears in her eyes by the time the flashback ended. She still remembered the day he broke up with her...

_Flashback_

_Flora gasped, looking at the pregnancy test. The two ++ sign showed that she was indeed pregnant with Helia's child. "No...No...I can't be." she kept on thinking. Then she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom when her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. _

_Helia was on the phone. "Flora... I have to tell you something. Meet me in Magix Cafe at 12. Okay?" _

_Flora took a deep breath and before agreeing. She decided to tell him about her pregnancy. _

_At 12, she saw him approaching her. "I must do this...I must." She whispered. Helia spoke first, "Flora, I think we should break up." She froze. Among all the things she expected him to say, breaking up was not one of them. She whispered, "What?" "I think we should break up. I... don't love you anymore. I have developed feelings for Krystal. Please. Spare me. It's hard for me to be with both of you at once, and I don't want to lie to you." With that, he left her and walked away. She had tears in her eyes._

_Flashback Ended_

Flora heard a tiny cry and looked down at her beautiful baby girl, Heather. Heather looked like her parents with Flora's caramel brown hair and Helia's blue eyes. After Helia broke up with her, she had stayed in Alfea when Krystal, Helia's girlfriend moved into her dorm. Ms Faragonda, "Girls, this is your new roommate, Krystal, the fairy of wind. As you know, she is Helia's girlfriend." The Winx had quickly replaced Flora with Krystal and they had excluded Flora from everything they did. That was the last straw for Flora and she had left them and Alfea for Earth where she gave birth to Heather.


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Years Ago

Chapter 2 - **3 Years Ago**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! You all really made my day, knowing that so many of you loved my story. ^^ Many of you wanted me to update ASAP. But with the exams and all, I couldn't find any time to write. So... here's another chapter! Hope you like it! =D**

_**3 Years Ago**__** (After the breakup)**_

"Flora! Where are you?" Musa's voice shouted, "We need to unpack quickly! The boys' are coming!"

Flora was in the bathroom, washing her face after crying. She touched her stomach where Helia's child was growing. She whispered, "Baby, please come out safely. I have only you and the Winx left." She opened the bathroom door and started unpacking when Ms Faragonda knocked on their door. "Girls, this is your roommate, Krystal, the fairy of wind. As you know, she is Helia's girlfriend." With that, Ms Faragonda left, with Krystal standing outside their door. Krystal had pink hair and green eyes and was really pretty. The rest of the girls looked at her and was amazed. Flora was the only people who just glance at Krystal and continued unpacking.

**Flora's POV (Point of View)**

My breakup with HIM was just only a few hours ago and now HIS girlfriend moves in?

**Normal POV**

"The Winx right? I have heard so much of you girls from Helia. My name is Krystal and I'm from Linphea. I'm new here and I hope that all of us can be great friends." Krystal said, introducing herself and peeping in, "Er... Which is my room?" "Hm... I'm sharing with Flora, Tecna with Musa then Stella and Layla. We have an extra room. So I guess that's yours." Bloom said. "Oh...Okay. Then let's start unpacking! We only have a couple of minutes before the boys' arrive." Krystal said smiling.

They had just finish packing when the knock that they had been waiting for came. Flora immediately went to the balcony and transformed into her Sirenix, flying out of Alfea. She was careful not to hurt her little baby in her stomach. Flora did not want to see Helia. At least, not yet. Not until she was ready to forget about the breakup.

**Back At Alfea**

"Hey girls." Sky said all the boys.

"Hello Sky." Bloom said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Get a room?" Krystal said raising her eyebrows at the couple.

The rest of the girls went to their respective boyfriends and hugged them. Helia went to Krystal and held her hand. "So...you're sharing a room with the Winx huh?" "Yea...I guess" She replied, "Have you broken things off with your girlfriend yet?" "Yes. So she is counted as my ex now." He said, leaning down to kiss Krystal.

"Hey! Where's Flora?" Riven asks the girls.

"I thought she was with us?" Stella said. The rest of the girls looked around.

"Really?" Riven replied, "Anyone here named Flora?" he said sarcastically.

Stella gave him a glare. "Well at least I'm concern about her instead of sucking face with Brandon!" Riven shouted.

"Then how about you? Aren't you doing the same thing with Musa?" she shot back.

"All right! Stop fighting!" Musa said, blushing furiously at what Stella said. "She will come back. She told me she just went to Magix."

The 12 of them then spent the afternoon getting closer with Krystal.

The next day, Stella wanted to go shopping. Flora who was still half-asleep heard everything they said. "Let's go shopping!" "Sure!" Krystal agreed. "Should we ask Flora? She seemed down this few days." "Nah. You know how much she hates shopping." "Oh...okay." So the girls left for Magix where they bought many clothes. Flora was left at Alfea where she spoke to her little baby. The Winx did not know that she was pregnant and that she had broke up with Helia. Krystal did not know who Helia's ex girlfriend was, and Helia did not know that Flora was pregnant.

"Girls, I have decided to give you all a project on magic and philosophy. It will be due next week. You are suppose to do it in groups of six. You may choose your own group." Professor Avalon called out. The Winx, now including Krystal, were sitting together when Professor Avalon made that announcement. "Oh My. We have seven people and the project can only have six. What should we do?" Tecna asked. So the girls decided on themselves to draw lots to see who would be out. Flora got the shortest one and was out. She was upset,but she did not show. "I'll find another group or do an individual project." She said softly. Then she left. She went to her room where she sat there crying.

**Flora's POV**

What has happened in just this short time? Krystal arrive and then I find out I'm pregnant. Then Helia break up with me and the Winx are not like the friends I used to know anymore. Even if they know I don't like shopping, they could have maybe ask me first. What if I had wanted to go with them?

**Normal POV**

Flora just sat there crying. Her friends were just not acting like her friends anymore. They were acting like Krystal's friends. So she decided to leave. She was upset and heartbroken that she decided to leave Alfea. Alfea held to much memories for her. It was where she had Helia. It was also where she had slept with Helia, her first. It was where she met her great friends, the Winx and also where Ms Faragonda had sent them on missions together. So she left that night, without her friends noticing, she crept out of bed, gathered all her things and took a last look at the place where she had spent years at, before transforming in Sirenix and went to Magix.

**Hey! So... I completed the second chapter! Yay! Since it's my first fanfic, I do not know if I had done a good job or not. So do read & review! ^^ Em... in the middle, if you think there is something weird about it, please feel free to tell me. I was having a hard time to write there. I just thought of anything and wrote them down. I'm really sorry if it does not reach your expectations. **** But feel free to tell me and review. So that for Chapter 3, I can do a better job. For those who reviewed for Chapter 1, thank you! I hope Chapter 2 meet your expectations. Thanks again to those who reviewed! **


End file.
